


Say you love me

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Declaration of Love, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: For the tumblr prompt by the one and only @thejourneymaninn:"I wish you would write a fic where...Fenris tells Anders he loves him for the first time."





	Say you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejourneymaninn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/gifts).



Fenris wasn't aware he had serious feelings towards Anders. It sneaked up on him like early spring heat. He hadn't realised it was present until it hit him with the full force of unmistakable beauty. One night he was looking at Anders in the Hanged Man when Hawke made the mage laugh. 

Fenris gazed as Anders’ eye crinkled and his teeth showed with his pink tongue peaking out a tiny bit. 

_ Maker, I'm in love with him _ , he thought, and his heart started beating furiously. He turned away, but caught Isabela smirking at him. 

He was about to snarl back, when Isabela put her hand over Merrill’s shoulders, and kissed her hair softly. Merrill closed her eyes in delight, ears perking up. Isabela winked at Fenris, and that made him realise her smirk wasn't mocking, but  _ knowing _ . 

 

The problem was, Fenris couldn't tell Anders. He tried, oh he really tried. But the words felt bitter and foul in his mouth every time he wanted to curl his tongue around them. 

Danarius used to tell it to him every time. He praised him, offered empty promises and false sentiment. 

“Little Wolf, I love your devotion. I love your graceful body. I love your  _ mouth _ .”

Just thinking about it made his skin prickle and his body shiver, despite knowing the magister now lay dead, unable to touch him anymore. 

 

He couldn't do it to Anders. He had to improvise and tell Anders how he felt in every other way imaginable. 

 

He kissed Anders long and sweet under the naked sky in Sundermount. 

He hunted down the vendors who offered Anders’ favourite pastries and brought them down to the clinic early, when they were still warm. 

Secretly, he regularly left donations in Lirene’s shop. 

When he woke to Anders rolling in his nightmares, he pulled the mage closer and righted the covers around them. 

He killed corrupt Templars and brought a teeth from each of them to Anders. 

However, he still couldn't say it in words, so with a heavy heart, he kept his silence. Hoping his actions spoke clearly when he couldn't. 

 

And then the Chantry got blown to pieces, the shock of it rattling his bones and the whole city. He turned to Anders and saw Hawke gripping his shoulders, murmuring to him lowly. Even Fenris couldn't catch her words, but Anders grim face cleared and he nodded at her. 

And Fenris walked to them, and he pulled Anders from the crate into a tight hug. 

“Fenris, I'm…”

“I love you, Anders,” Fenris stated, and the words tasted like victory. “Nothing could change it, as I had already carved your name into my heart,  _ amatus _ .”

Anders stared at him for a moment, then kissed him thoroughly. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“I'll gladly stand by your side, Anders,” he reassured the mage with a smile. 

“I love you so much, you silly elf,” murmured Anders, pushing his wet face into Fenris’ hair. 

Once again, Fenris caught Isabela’s eyes, and the pirate nodded at him sternly, grabbing Merrill’s hand. 

“Oh, how exciting,” Merrill spoke up eagerly. “Finally, you're not the only one who set the whole city on fire, ma vhenan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a prompt:  
> "I wish you would write a fic where..."


End file.
